Double Cross
by Rocker4Life05
Summary: "I love you" "I love you" "I love you" Too many loves! Too many likes! I wish there could be more than one of me... *summary sucks so just please read the story*
1. Fight It Out

~Normal POV~

Ikuto casually walked across the brick road that led to the Royal Garden. He was dressed in his usual assortment of black clothing, dumpty key, and violin strapped loosely to his back. He had gone into the school to ask for Amu. They had told him that she was in a Guardians' meeting and not to disturb her, but he didn't care. He had something to tell her. And it was important. He wouldn't let this chance slip through his fingers. Not again. He shook his head and continued slowly walking up the path. Step by step, he grew more anxious. 'What if she says no? What if she just walks away? What if…' Ikuto mentally kicked himself for thinking such negative thoughts.

"I can do this. I need to let her know how I feel."

~Amu POV~

I laughed. Yaya could always make us laugh, no matter how dank the situation may be. I glanced over at Tadase subconsciously. He was staring at her face. They both quieted, blushed, and looked down. Rima and Yaya whispered, "Eh? What's this? In the mood, aren't we?" my face reddened even more and I stood up yelling.

"Come back here you cowards! You won't get away this time!" Tadase and Nagi sweat dropped, but Kukai (who was visiting) laughed. Finally I gave up on chasing the two nuisances. Though much smaller than her, Rima could still put up a heck of a race. I panted heavily and tried to get up, but was too tired and fell back down. I was gonna face plant, but I was too tired to care. A pair of strong arms caught me. I turned my head to see…Ikuto! Ikuto was here! But wait…why was he here?

"Hmph. The 'cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu wipes out after a little run. I wonder what that'd do to your rep."

I just stuck my bottom lip out, kicked my way free of his grasp, and went back to my chair across from Tadase. Ikuto put on a fake frown and walked over to me, complaining.

"Ahem." Kukai cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. We all looked at him.

"Well we WERE in the middle of a meeting. But now that HE's here I don't think Amu'll be able to concentrate." He said, smirking. My eyes had been closed, for emphasis on my anger. Now, my glare directed at Kukai, I slowly opened them, revealing the burning fire inside them. Kukai stopped laughing when he saw my cold stare and gulped.

I slammed my hands down on the table and pushed myself out of my chair. Fatigue had been replaced by anger, which was good, too. "Souma!"

"H-hai!"

"Outside. Now."

~Kukai POV~

Three words. Ho-ly crap. What the heck had I been thinking? I sighed. Now Hinamori is gonna kill me. Literally. I followed her outside, nearly running into her when she abruptly turned around.

"WHAT IN THE FRIGGIN' HECK WERE YOU FRIGGIN' THINKING? EMBARASSING ME LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! OH, DON'T WORRY! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU WHATS COMIN' TO YOU!"

Shiz. I pulled my collar away from my neck a little, nervous.

"Yeah, about that…I was just kidding and-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FREAK! NOW COME HERE!"

She stomped towards me, pure anger on her face. Gosh, I was only joking! I mean was it really that big of a deal? Oh well. You know Hinamori, always acting on a whim.

Amu continued towards me, determined to make me pay. She bundled her fist up and I got ready.


	2. Jack and Joker?

**HELLO PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS! Okay so I am very sorry for how long it took me to update. I haven't been able to get on the computer. Yesterday I got on, but my mom made me get off, so I couldn't write the next chapter. If you're reading my other story, Long Lost, then I'll update as soon as possible. Again, sorry for the wait, but I'M TRYING! Now, on with chappie two!

* * *

**

She held her fist up as I got ready.

This was gonna hurt. I just knew it. My eyes closed when I saw her hand fly toward my face at an amazing speed. Sweat dropped off my forehead as I thought about what my face would look like for school tomorrow. Great. Just great. Plus, how can I live with having been beat up by a girl!

It seemed to take forever for her to hit me. I continued waiting for the pain, getting more nervous by the second. My eyes still closed, I wondered, 'What's taking her so long? Can't she just hurry up and get it over with? Heh, maybe I should just make a break for it while I still have a chance.'

I cracked one eye open, but soon both flew wide open in surprise.

_~Amu POV~_

Ugh! Stupid Kukai! Why does he have to be so...so..._HIM_? I can't even hit him! My hand, still tightly clenched in a fist, shook while suspended in midair about 2 inches from his face. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before I decided to end this. I clenched my sweaty fist tighter, digging my nails deep down into my palms, leaving small crescent-shaped indents my skin. I couldn't just blow up like this! I would appear unstable and emotionally disturbed if I continued snapping at every little thing! Which, lately, I tended to do! It needed to stop. Now. Starting with this meltdown.

Kukai just stared at me, cautiously watching my fist as I slowly slid it down by my side, his eyes widening with a hint of confusion, but mostly relief. He let out a deep breath that he had been holding inside him for what seemed like forever. I simply looked down, a blush spreading across my face as I realized how embarrasing I had acted. Why can't I just grow up already? I mean really? Just storming off to beat up one of my best friends just because of some silly comment? I was so stupid! Baka! Baka baka baka baka baka! My feet sludged over to where I had dropped my bag, my eyes still down, and picked it up. I quickly stole a glance over at Souma, who was still wondering what in the friggin' heck I was doing.

Well, what WAS I doing? Why am I just walking away? Keh. Easy enough. He didn't deserve to be beat up because of some stupid joke. Sure, he was an idiot, a big one at that, but he was like a brother to me. Maybe even MORE than that. He was always there when I needed him. Always cheering me up and pushing me on. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be at home, sulking.

Wait...what am I thinking? I shook my head, blinked a few tears back, and began to walk back into the direction of the Royal Garden. Thoughts continued to float through my head, one annoying muse after another, as I walked down the brick path. Alone. I had traveled this particular road a lot lately. Alone. I seemed to be alone a lot these days. I sat in my room, just being gloomy. Alone. Of course, Ikuto would sometimes come and cheer me up, but only in the evening. The rest of the day I'm just...alone. Simply put, I truly am alone.

A tear fell down my face as I heard footsteps quickly come up behind me, increasing in sound as moments passed. I didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Souma. Lucky him. He was never alone. He was always happy, jocular, and had a friend with him all the time. And he always smiled. Always. That's really the main reason that I like to see him. When I see that crooked smile light up his face, I get this feeling inside my chest...like a warm, fuzzy feeling. It bothers me to think about what this could mean, but, truth be told, I like it. This feeling. I really do like it. Maybe I need Sou- no, maybe I need _KUKAI_ more than I first thought. Another tear slipped out of my tightly closed eyelids when the footsteps reached me.

"Yo, Hinamor! Why the sudden ditch? Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, kill me?" I shot him a quick, but icy glare. "Not that I _want_ to get beat up or anything, I just want to know what's going on? I mean, one second you're just 'bout ready to give me a pummel, and the next you just skip away like nothing ever happened? What's up with you? You never make a decision! You're always...changing your mind!" Though he had only said a few words, I could tell that tension was building inside of him. He began to speak quickly. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU GET IT? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DECIDE ON ONE GUY?_ ONE!_ FIRST IT'S TADASE! NOW IT'S...IT'S IKUTO? WIL I EVER GEET A TURN? WILL YOU EVER LIKE ME? _WHY CAN'T YOU SEE? I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, AMU!" _

I just looked up at him, mouth gaping open wide and eyes round with complete and utter surprise. Him? Like..._ME?_ Maybe I misheard him. He had been talking so quickly that it couldv'e been...maybe...if he just hadn't emphasized that last part...

Ugh! I fell down onto my knees, eyes closed so tightly one might think they'd never open again. Blurry replays of what had just happened showed themselves in front of my eyelids. No! Stop! It makes my head hurt! Ugh! Please! I gripped my head in between my hands, trying to lessen the pounding pain onside of it. Tears began to fall out of my eyes as the images replyed themselves before my eyes.

"_WHY CAN'T YOU SEE? I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, AMU!_"

UGH! MAKE IT STOP! Why was I so upset by this? Why can't I just accept his confession, calmly tell him that I didn't return his feelings, and walk away from this? It would be SO much easier! Why can't I say NO! UGH!

"Maybe you like him, too." Huh? A blurry figure appeared in front of the replays. It continued to speak. "Maybe you like him, too." It repeated. "Listen to your heart. What does it feel? What is it saying to you? Listen to it, Amu. Always listen to your heart, because it says wht you truly want and what you truly feel. Let it lead you. Let it guide you through the troubles and hardships you will come to face."

It ounded like a thousand voices talking at once, yet harmonious and quiet. Like a...a symphony. The figure faded away leaving only the painful reminders of recent events. I knew what to do. I had to listen to my heart. I had to listen to it completely. Wholy. Let it lead me and guide me, just as the figure had said. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in reaction from the many tears flowing down my face and the bright sunlight that protruded my dark vision. I looked at Kukai who stood above me, unsure of what to do next. But I knew. And I was sure. I was sure of what my heart was telling me. What it had BEEN telling me.

My legs wobbled in an attempt to stand, but quickly gave out before I had even the slightest bit of heigth covered. I closed my eyes in preparation of the pain to come from when I hit the hard cement, head-first. I could feel myself falling, then being...lifted...yes. Lifted. My eyes clenched closed still, I heard another voice.

"Amu. It's okay. I've gotcha." I slowly cracked one of my sore eyes open and sniffed in surprise as I saw why I hadn't hit, and why I had felt like I was being lifted. It was him. Kukai. Souma Kukai. He had caught me, in the nick of time, too. Both of my eyes now flew full open as I saw how close our faces were. Merely inches apart. My heart beat wildly inside my chest as a new shade of red spread its path across my face. We stayed there, in that position, with our faces so extremely close we were, neither wanting to move.

Kukai made the first move.

His smirk flitted across his face, spreading that feeling throughout my entire body. Only this time, I knew what it was. It was lve. I loved him to. Kukai, his arm still wrapped around my waist, pulled me ever so slightly closer, making my bright blush ever more deep. I looked into his amber-colored eyes.

"I...I l-love you, too, K-Kukai."

Then he drew me deeper into his embrace and touched his lips lightly to mine. When I didn't reply, he pushed our lips together once more, deepening the kiss this time.

The thing is, I kissed back.

* * *

**Okay, so don't hate me for making this a Kukamu chappie. Don't worry, Ikuto and Tadase will be coming up soon. Tadase will probably be next. 'Cause I just wanna get that one over. No offense to you Tadamu fans out there, but the Tadase chappie will probably not be as good. I haven't even planned it out, yet, sohold your horses. Now, the thing with this story, is that towards the end, I'll let YOU guys decide who wins. Not by votes, (cause I know Amuto will win) but by whoever gives me the best idea for whichever couple they want to win. Not right now, but I'll tell you when. I know, this chapter is hardly anything to show for how long I waited to write it, but I wrote this all just now, and it took me like FOREVER! Well I best go to bed before I sleep through Basketball practice in the morning! Lata!**

**-Rocker4Life05  
**


	3. The King's Queen

**Hi. Really, I am terribly sorry for the desperately long wait for his chapter. I was bombarded with homework and studying so much that at one point I had to skip dinner and American Idol to finish up! :( Oh well, I'm here now aren't I? I've decided to dedicate this morning to updating both of my stories. I'll even try to add two chapters today, Who knows. Anyway, here's the chappie! Comment with ideas and suggestions please! If I use yours I will give credit to you and will thank you as much as I can! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I'm writing at 7 in the morning!**

* * *

~Amu POV~

Groggily, I shook myself awake, at first gently, but eventually knocking myself to the floor. With my face pressed against the hard wooden floor of my room, I sighed gently, easing out a tiny whisper of air. What was today? Wednesday? Thursday? Whatever it be, I did NOT want to go anywhere, not even downstairs. I wanted to lay here on this floor so long they would have to surgically remove my face from it. Especially after what happened the day before.

After Kukai...well...kissed me, I acted like a complete and total baka. So many thought were swarming their way into my head, and I didn't know what else to do, so I simply got up out of his gentle embrace and...ran. Like a little child, I ran the whole way home, crying. One moment had been blissfully pleasant, but the next was pure torture. How could I have done that? Gone off and _kissed _Kukai? While I ran, tears of desperation slid down my hot face, leaving a wet trail along my cheek, only reminding myself of my childish act. My feet pounded the ground, never missing a beat. The sprint seemed to take forever until finally I arrived home.

Oh what my parents must think of me! I had burst through the door and ran straight up the stairs without breaking stride, tears streaming down my red face. And now here I was, laying on the ground stupidly. With a determination to prove myself wrong, I eased myself back up onto my bed, keeping my eyes closed, and gently pressed my head against what I though was the pillow. Obviously, it wasn't.

Feeling the unfamiliar surface of what I had rested my head on caused me to slowly open my tired eyes, which were quite sore from how much I had squeezed them together the day before. A worried face leaned above me, its features seeming to relax as I opened my eyes wider by every passing moment. As my eyes slowly refocused, I saw that the face had blonde hair, with a perfect little "swoosh" in the bangs. Most astounding of all though, were the two gleaming, beautiful red eyes that lit up when recognition passed into my eyes.

Tadase.

I quickly gasped and jumped up, falling on the floor again. Well, almost. About two seconds from tumbling over the side of my bed, a hand caught my arm. _His_ hand. A huff of both annoyance and relief escaped my mouth. With the position I had been in, I probably would've been knocked unconscious had I hit the floor, but then again, I wouldn't have to deal with this if I was passed out. Second, I wished he would leave me alone to grovel in my misery and confusion, but maybe it wasn't so bad to have him around and not be so...alone...for once.

"Amu? It's okay. Its just me, Tadase."

His voice sounded so sweet, it just melted my heart when he said my name in that way that he does. **[AN: Haaha, I know, cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything so bear with meh !] **Wait, what was i thinking? I should've been more worried about how he even got in here, and plus, I really didn't want to go down that road again. Not after yesterday.

"Tadase? How did you...?" My voice came out in an embarrassing whisper, so I wasn't even sure he could hear me.

"Your mom was worried, so she called me." I hadn't turned around to face him yet, but I could tell he was nervous about being here. Good, that meant I wasn't the only one.

"Amu. Kukai...he...he told me you two...well..." Hi voice shook and I could feel the shift of weight that probably meant he put his head in his hands. Slowly, unwillingly, I turned around.

"We...We kissed. Kukai and I kissed." That surprisingly strong and clear statement seemed to only make his head sink deeper into his hands. Why did I say that? Why distress him with something that wasn't his concern? After what seemed like forever, he slowly lifted his blonde head and peered at me with his mesmerizing maroon eyes, and in them I saw many emotions. But, above all, I saw sadness. Defeat. even.

"Ta-Tadase? Are y-you okay?" This change in emotion with him showed in his voice as he replied.

His beautiful eyes bore into mine as he drearily, but firmly, said, "No."

Not knowing what I was doing, I crawled toward him on my hands and knees. One slow, unwilling crawl after the next, soon I was right next to him. I gently grasped his hand and used my other arm to hug him reassuringly.

"It's okay. Everything's okay." What was I saying? Nothing was okay! More importantly, what was I _doing_?

After we sat there for a few minutes, he gently pushed my arm off of his shoulder, but kept his gentle grip on my hand. Looking into my eyes, he whispered, "This is wrong. _I'm _supposed to be comforting _you. _Not the other way around." Though his voice was monotone, I could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood with humor, so I obliged and let out a pathetic giggle.

I put my free hand on top of his and held it in the air between us, as a symbol. "It's alright."

~Tadase POV~

Amu was so strong, so confident. I was supposed to be the King, so why couldn't I take this? Losing Amu was just...too much. I had played my hopes on that she would stop liking Ikuto, but I had never anticipated that she would kiss _Souma_-kun. But, obviously, I had lost. Lost to my best friend for the one that I will always love. As her beautiful, amber eyes bore into mine, I reached my free hand up to stroke her face gently, wanting to absorb this moment as much as possible. She didn't object.

My hand lingered on her cheek and she moved a hand up to hold it there. I didn't care. I wouldn't have moved it either way. I was just glad to know that she wanted to be there. With me. It was then that , with a dramatic realization, it hit me how childish and selfish I had been. After what she had gone through, I was sitting here, letting her comfort me in her time of need. I felt confidence surge through me. I wouldn't give up. Not now. Not ever. This will NOT stop me.

Amu could obviously sense my change in attitude, because she smiled. It was a forced, pathetic grin, but the effort flattered me.

"How about we put some music on?" I stupidly suggested.

"Sure." She got up and turned the radio beside her table on. I immediately recognized the song as One-X by Three Days Grace.

Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind me

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?

We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd

The song made me realize that I, no, _we_ had to stand up.

"It's going to be okay." My voice sounded confident even in my own ears, and genuine smile crept upon to my face. I hugged her tightly and used my free hand to stroke her hair. She sighed gently, but happily, and slowly hugged me back. This was the moment I had been waiting for ever since I met the amazing Hinamori Amu. A moment all ours, with no one to interupt.

"Th...Thank you. For everything."

Then, suddenly a movement near her balcony caught my eye, a flash of blue. A slow realization hit me and penetrated my thick skull with a horrible pain. Had that been...no...it couldn't have been. I dismissed it as my imagination and let go of Amu.

She grabbed my hand, and I lifted her up off of her bed, offering to take a walk with her.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short and next to nothing for how long I made you wait. SO SORRY! I just need time. I promise to update soon. Kay? Leave criticism, comments, and ideas!**

**-Rocker4Life05**


	4. BLack Cat's Crush

**Ahaha! A quick update! Yaayyy! Haha Well really I'm just bored out of my complete mind, my phone's dead, and it's 9:30 at night, so I figured "Hey! Why not update now! They'll be so surprised." Okay, not really. I just figured I owed it to y'all for making you wait so long for the previous chapter. And before I forget, 8 reviews? That's like...8 reviews! That's crazy awesome! Just know that when you review, you let me know that someone out there is actually reading this story, and it gives me confidence to keep moving along with it. Thank you all so much. And don't worry, Kairi and Nagi will get their turn, but for now the spotlight is on our favorite naughty little cat...enjoy!**

* * *

~Ikuto POV~

Why? Why does that stupid kiddy king have to beat me? He was at Amu's _house, _sitting on her _bed, _holding her _hand_! How could I have let this happen! I even think the twerp had caught a glimpse of me on her balcony! Surely he would tell her! Oh, the trouble I'd be in if she knew I had seen her little romance with Tada_gay. _She'd at least lock her balcony door, that's for sure. And what if she did? Would I still go there every night? Yes. Of course I'd do that._ Nothing _could stop me from doing that. But the question was, would she _want _me to? Would she still _want_ to see me?

Okay, cool it Ikuto, you're going a little overboard there. Stop worrying. You're supposed to be the sexy, cool, and calm guy that always saves the damsel in distress and lives happily ever after. How can you be that with these kind of depressing thoughts winding their way through your already crammed head? My thoughts gradually began to calm me. Just in time, too. I was almost at school, and I needed to get in character.

The looming entrance that marked the reaching of my destination seemed to taunt me as I neared it. _Come on! You're loosing to a little kid! And you call your self 'super'? What a loser._

No. I was not going to let this stuff get to me. I would stand up for myself. I would stand up for_ her_. Doubtful and discouraging thoughts penetrated my suddenly confident mind. What if I was caught? What if she was with _him_? What if they weren't even there? What if...okay. This had to stop.

My mind made, I quickly, before my doubts overcame me, turned on my heel and headed in the direction that my senses told me they were at. Where _she_ was at.

~Amu POV~

Oh, well, this was awkward. Extremely awkward.

A meeting had been called at the Royal Garden discussing the sudden increase of waste on the school grounds. Quite the unnecessary topic to call an emergency meeting for, if you ask me. But no, that wasn't the awkward part.

The awkward part was that I had to sit directly in between Souma Kukai and Hotori Tadase.

It wasn't intentional, of course, in fact, if I had chosen my seat, I would be sitting in between Yaya and Rima right now. See, when I had arrived at the Garden, Tadase had kindly offered me the seat next to him, and I had taken it so as not to be rude. Of course, Kukai had immediately sat next to me before anyone else could. It wouldn't have bothered me so much if it wasn't for the constant glares Kukai was giving Tadase, either suspicious of why he had so readily wanted me to sit next to him, or Tadase had told him of what had happened yesterday. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

Well anyway, once everyone had arrived, I was quite ready to leave. That is, until I saw_ him_.

I vigorously shook my head and blinked my eyes, sure I had imagined it, but there he was. Idling on a tree trunk outside the Garden, smirking. When he caught my gaze, his grin only widened and he lazily picked up a hand and waved to me. It was a wonder no one else saw him.

"Amu-chan? Are you okay?" Tadase's voice brought me back to reality, the meeting, and everyone's heavy gaze on my face.

"O-oh! It's...nothing. Just a, um, headache, that's all! Yeah! Now, uh, Yaya, what were you saying?" Was my quick response. Headache? Ugh, I was such a stupid baka. He'd_ never _buy it. I saw Kukai's worried gaze on my face but I merely smiled at him and turned my attention to Yaya, allowing only a quick glance at the figure chuckling in the tree.

"Okay! Yaya does not like all the trash!" Her lip stuck out from below the other as she complained, "It ruins Yaya's flowers..."

As she got more worked up about her garden and the trash, my eyes wandered back to the tree where Ikuto had been.

I could only barely contain my surprise when I saw that he wasn't there, but he was walking up to the Garden. Oh, please, not now! I begged him mentally to stop. The expression on my face must've gave away my words, because he only looked more amused as he continued his leisurely stroll down the brick walkway, nearing the entrance step by step by step...

"What's he doing here? Thieving cat..." I quickly looked to my right and saw that Tadase had now caught sight of him and had mumbled loud enough that only I could hear his words.

"You see him, too? So I'm not going crazy?" I whispered gently back turning my eyes to Yaya, who was still rambling, as not to alert anyone.

"Yes, and I hope he doesn't come in here." His head half turned to me, I could see the clear resentment deep in his eyes. Great. Then a movement came from my left. Kukai had gently elbowed my side and, when I acknowledged it, given me a slight nod toward Ikuto's direction, thinking I had absolutely no clue that he was gradually approaching. Great. Now they had _both _seen him. Amazing. Just amazing. My only hope now was that he'd turn around before he reached that last, final step into the area.

No such luck.

With one, final, dreadfully slow movement, he stepped into the room, for everybody to see. Everyone quieted down. Even Yaya, though, about a minute later than everyone else. Kairi glanced nervously at me Ikuto, Kukai, and then at me. Obviously, by this action, everyone knew about the kiss Kukai and I shared, but not about the one Tadase and I had. It had happened so quickly...

"Thank you so much for coming here. Really." My hand still tightly held in his, we walked down the sidewalk in the dim light of the moon. I hadn't realized how late it was.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank _you._ For everything."

My heart skipped a beat. Or two. Either way I gasped when he stopped and peered deep into my eyes, and at that moment I felt he could read my every thought and feeling. Unable to break from his gaze, I stayed there, watching those beautifully intense maroon eyes of his. I sighed quietly.

Then, suddenly, he sat down on a bench I hadn't realized was there. "Please, if you would, sit." He gently patted the seat next to him. Obliged, I did as I was told. Or, rather, asked. He put our intertwined hands in my lap and looked into my eyes again. "Thank you." And with that, he did something totally predictable but completely unexpected.

He kissed me. His lips softly touched mine. It was nothing but a quick peck, but I could tell it meant something...

A hand on mine brought me back from my reminisce, actually, _two_ hands on_ both _of mine. Kukai and Tadase both hekd one when Ikuto started to speak.

"Well, hello." His voice came out calm and soothing, strong and confident.

"Leave. _Now._" The two at my sides spoke in unison, glancing at each other, but, ultimately, focusing on the smirking figure in front of them.

"Oh, what kind of example is that to set for your fellow students, oh amazing Gaurdians?" Ugh. How obnoxious. "Oh, and Amu?" As an involuntary reaction, I stood up quickly, jerking my hands out of Kukai's and Tadase's.

"Y-y-yes?" My cheeks had invented a new shade of red due to my action.

"You seem to be quite the player these days." My face reddened even more, if that was possible, but this time mostly due to anger. A _player_? It sure hadn't been _my _choice to end up where I was. Then, I knew that by acting the way I was, I was only letting him get the amusement that he wanted. So, I played him at his own game.

"Oh, and you aren't, mister 'I'm so amazing I want to date myself, but I don't know how' ?" He smirked as if to say, 'So you're finally playing?' Everyone laughed at my comment except Tadase, still unnerved by how I had stood up. Even Kukai had let out a chuckle.

Satisfied with my comment when Ikuto hesitated to respond, I slowly sat down and confidently crossed my legs in defiance. A strong front, but really I was _totally_ freaking out inside. Typical. That was basically my life.

"So now I'm self absorbed and gay? Nice to see your tastes." was his snooty retort.

"My tastes? That's what you're far from. You're more like the annoying stray cat that keeps scratching on the door."

"Oh, but see, you let me in because you think I'm cute."

"Or is it simply because I don't have the heart to leave a lonely little scrap like you shivering in the cold?" Yaya gasped. Rima shook her head. And then, I realized what I had said.

Sure, I didn't think it would have anything really personal to him, but a 'lonely little scrap like you'? That was kind of pushing it.I quickly shut my mouth, knowing I couldn't take back what I had said. Surely I was overreacting, and Ikuto would just shake it off. Hopefully.

Sadly, it seemed to take the unwanted turn.

His grin faltered, and he said in an unusually unconfident voice, "That's...really all you see me as? A piece...a piece of scrap? After _how _many time I've saved your life? _How _many times I was there for _you? _And when have you _once _returned the favor?" His eye weren't filled with anger, as I had expected, but rather with...with..._sadness. _Distress. Failure. It totally killed me to see him like that. He obliged me by turning away and beginning to walk out, speeding up into a sprint.

"I-Ikuto! Waaiit! I didn't mean it! I..." I couldn't bring myself to finish. Not without the others around. I quickly glanced at the table around me before taking off into an inhumanly fast sprint, using the added power of Amulet Heart to speed me up.

"Wait, Amu! Just lea..." Kukai's voice trailed off into nothingness.

~Ikuto POV~

How had I not seen that coming? Maybe I was just overreacting, but the words she said had really hit home. A _lonely little scrap_? Of course that's what she thought of me! That's all I was!

"Ikutoooo!" Amu's voice rang through my distant thoughts, bringing me back to reality and what I knew I had to do. Play dumb, and pretend I was...well...pretending.

"I-I-Ikuto!" She sucked in huge gulps of air when she finally caught up with me. Swallowing my distress, I turned to her, a forced grin on my tight face.

"Yes?" She looked surprised at my sudden change in attitude.

"Wh-what? You were...and you ran...and..." She let her voice trail off, not needing to go on.

"Wow, I can't believe you actually believed I was upset." My voice was calm, strong, and cool, very much unlike how it had been a mere two second ago. "I was just kidding. Messing around. You know." Shrugging for emphasis, I leisurely walked toward her, hands in my pocket, practicing the display I had put on practically my entire life.

"But..." She shook her head, her expression changing from confused to angry. Great. "Why? You had me worried! I really though I had hurt you! Never, ever, ever..." She stomped right up to my face, standing a good three inches below my chin."..._ever_, do that to me _again._"

"Okay, okay, jeez Amu back off." Though these words came out, I was glad to be this close to her. Only inches apart, our mouths easily could have connected within_ milliseconds._ So close...

I reached up a hand to stroke her face, watching happily at how the heat rushed to her face and forced her into an unwilling blush. Chuckling, I grabbed her hand. Maybe I could get carried away this _one_ time.

"I-Ikuto..." Her voice was unsure, but I could hear, though deeply covered and well hidden, a hint of gladness in her voice. Hoping she wouldn't object, I gently pulled her forward, into my arms and agilely hopped into the nearest tree, one of the tallest in the town. With her in my arms, bridal-style, I leaped upward until we were at the very top, overlooking the entire city and all the beautiful lights. The sun was beginning to set, and the moment was arising. My moment. _Our _moment.

Just as the sky was at its pinkest shade, I turned toward Amu, her face full of a mixture of fear from being up so high and awe at the amazing colors of the sky.

"Listen...Amu..." I would tell her. I _needed _to tell her. Now or never.

"Yeah?" Judging from her voice, (I was looking at my feet) her full attention had turned to me from the moment i spoke. i felt her eyes bore into my side, I began my confession.

"Umm, well...ever since I first saw you with that annoying kiddy king, I've been jealous. Even hateful towards him at times. And after you and him, you know, I just couldn't take it. I had to come see you. I needed to tell you something."

~Amu POV~

No...way...this was _so_ not happening! Ikuto was confessing to_ me_? Of all people, _me_? This was just so...impossible! Crazy! _Unbelievable! _Maybe I _was_ dreaming, and this wasn't really happening.

So, to make sure, I pinched myself. Typical."_OWW!_" Yep, this was definitely happening.

"Um...Amu...? What are you doing?" Ikuto peered at me, probably thinking I was crazy. Which I was.

"N-nothing. Anyways, you were saying...?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, lately, whenever I see you, I've been getting this feeling. At first I didn't like it, but now that I've realized what it is, I'm ready to reveal it to you." He paused, looking deep into my eyes with an intensity I had never seen in him before. By now the moon was out, and it silhouetted him _perfectly._ His deep blue eyes glowed beautifully in the dim light, and he wiped his hand gently across my face, a slight look of humor coming to his face when my cheeks flushed deep red. I held my breath, afraid to ruin this perfect moment.

Then, suddenly, he leaned closer and whispered, his sweet breath caressing my ear as he whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**Okay, sorry this one took so long, but it's longer than most of my other ones and plus I have been out of town all weekend for my sister's soccer tournament. Just got back around 8:00. Oh, and it was in Austin! (Austin, Texas) Man, I like _never_ get tired of that place. Except for the traffic, of course. And guess what? What's that? I grew wings and flew over the rainbow to my pet unicorn, you say? Close, but no. I ran _three whole miles _in the workout room at the hotel we were staying in. And my legs don't feel like rubber today! Sweet! Well, I'll update ASAP! First, I have to put my 4th chapter for _Long Lost._ Check out that story, too please! It's an InuYasha fanfiction. Haaha TTYL PPLZ**


	5. Too Brain Dead To Think Of A Title

**Heyy guyys! Ugh, another long wait. Well, for now, I'm only going to concentrate on this story. For less headaches and such. Well, really I only have one other story...but still! Anyway, so for now my Inuyasha story, Long Lost, is discontinued. I'll start working on it again after about 4-5 more chapters of this story. If you haven't read that story yet, please do, and REVIEW! **

**Okay people. Listen. I have hardly_ any _reviews! If you're out there reading this, then _PLEASE REVIEW so I will know if someone i actually reading this._ I'm spending my Memorials Day weekend updating this story, and yet, I only had 1 review on the last chapter! (Thanks SO much IchigoAmu!) All I'm really asking for is a quick "Good job!" if you liked it, or a "I didn't like this or this, and I think you should do this, this and this..." Something like that. It won't take but a couple of seconds! Please!**

**Furthermore, I'm tired of the fluff. =.= So Kairi and Nagi will have to wait for now, 'cause this story is too fluffy. Don't worry, they will have their chance, but it won't be for a little while. I already have a thin line sketched out about what's gonna happen to put them in...anyway...I think I'll eat breakfast before I get into the story...*OM NOM NOM***

**OKIEE LETS GET ON WITH IT! (.0.)**

* * *

~Amu POV~

"No! This can't be happening!" I threw my pillow at the door that led to my balcony."Why? I can't take this anymore!" I cradled my shaking chest and squeezed, trying to ring out all the pain as if I were a dripping rag.

"A-Amu-chan?"

My eyes looked up at the little pink figure floating above me as I let a tear escape. As soon as I saw Ran's tiny face I instantly felt terrible; her mouth quivered and tears were forming in her eyes. Her expression was one of pure despair. "When you're sad...we all are."

N-no! They don't need to suffer. But, as long as I'm sad...they'll be, too...so what do I do? Ugh! As I looked around for Miki, Su, and Dia, to see if they were in such a melancholic state, I saw someone unexpected.

"Y-Y-Yoru?" Why are you here?"

The cat looked up at me with distressed eyes. His cheeks were wet, his paws were clenched in agony, and, well, he looked like he'd been through hell. "It's...Ikuto..." His voice was small and completely sapped of any happiness. "After you ran away, well, he cracked. He yelled at me and threw me at a wall, telling me to get lost. He said I reminded him of the past. The pain."

This was unbelievable. I gingerly took Yoru into my hands and cried with him. We were both going through hard times. After about 10 minutes, someone knocked at my door.

"Amu?" It was..."Amu? It's me, Kukai. Tadase's here, too." No! Not them! All I wanted was to be left alone. They were the ones I least wanted to see. Two people I'm in love with, both at my door, and another in agony because of me.

"Leave." My voice was dry and emotionless, maybe even evil. Maybe I could keep them from knowing my distress if I kept them away. The last thing I need is for them to hurt. If that were to happen, well, I don't think I'd be able to live with myself.

Then, I gently laid Yoru down on my bed and dragged myself to the corner of my room farthest away from anything. There, I banged my head on the wall and sobbed like there was no tomorrow. I no longer cared who heard or watched. It felt good to release this pain. I cried and sobbed and sniffed for at least two hours. Even though I had a headache, my eyes were so puffy I could hardly see, and my throat and eyes became so dry that no water could flow from them any longer, I couldn't stop my desperate gasps of air. It wasn't until I heard a voice that I realized how childish I was being.

"Amu-chan." Tadase...he sounded so...so..."What happened? Why won't you let us in?" Though he spoke in but a quiet whisper, I could tell he was sad, even melancholic. And it was all because of..._me_...

Then, like a lightning bolt out of a cloudless sky, it hit me. In order for everyone to be happy, _I _had to be happy. Or at least act like I was. Everyone was suffering becaue of my childish acts, no, my _selfish_ acts. All I had done was cry and pout while people hurt because of me. Ugh!

"Amu! Let us in! I'm tired of waiting! We already know something's troubling you! Your mother said you hadn't come out of room for the past three days, and you haven't come to any of the Guardian meetings! Please! We only want to help you!" Kukai's voice was more expressive than Tadase's, as usual. I could read more in his voice, but wished I couldn't. He gave off the aura of agony, pain, and worry. And, again, it was _all_ my fault!

Putting on the best smile I could muster up, though I was sure I looked like a madman, I quietly said, "I'm fine, guys, no need to worry." I'm proud to say that it actually sounded pretty convincing, though whatever effect i thought it may have had quickly diminished after the long, seemingly endless silence that followed my lie.

"That's sure not what I got from the crying. Hmph." I actually chuckled at that, though it wasn't really because it was funny as it was a way to break the tension.

"Oh, that? I just...ahh...stubbed my toe..! Yeah, that's what happened!" After a few grunts that meant they were unconvinced, I knew how to calm myself. "You guys can come in if you want. Just be quiet, I have to make a phone call." Before I had even finished the first sentence, they both stormed in and pulled me into a three-way hug.

"You know you can tell us anything, right?" They tried to comfort me, and I almost lost my composure, but somehow managed to shrug it off and insisted that I needed to call someone.

I picked up my cellphone and dialed the number. After three or four rings, a tired voice said, "H-hello?"

"KIYOKO!"

"Amu? Yes, what is it?"

"Get Sotaru, Manami, and Kinana together. Let's meet at the studio, kay?"**(AN: Manami is my OC, kay?)  
**

"Uhhh...sure, I guess. Now?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Anything else?"

I looked at the two boys now seated on my bed, and when I saw their curious gaze and said, "Yeah. Would you mind if I brought some friends?"

"...Sure. I don't care, really."

"Okay, thanks SO much Kiyoko!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"See ya there!"

"Later." _click. _The line went dead.

"Okay!" A falsely ecstatic smile was on my face as I pointed at the two of them, fiercely determined to have them come with me. "You are both coming to my band rehearsal!"

* * *

"Soo...you're in a band?" Kukai raised his eyebrow to mock me, either that or he really didn't believe it.

"Yep."

"Is anyone else coming?" Tadase looked into my eyes and I knew who he was talking about. The pain came back when I thought about how I was making him suffer. It seemed to fade when I talked to Kukai or Tadase, but maybe that's because neither of them had shooed their charas away. No matter, we were at the studio.

"No. Nobody else except Kiyoko, Sotaru, Manami, and Kinana. Anyway, we're here." The building that loomed before us stood at least 4 stories high, had glossy, black tinted windows, and a huge gate in front of it that had "Matrix Records" in bright flashy letters on it.

"AMUUUU!" I barely had time to look up to see who had called my name before getting tackled to the ground by someone. "Hey, Amu! What a great idea to rehearse! OH! And we have a gig next week! Here in Tokyo, too!" While rubbing my head, I pushed her, Manami, off of me.

"What? That's great! Eh? Where's everybody else?"

"Oh, yeah! Kiyoko and Kinana are inside setting up, but Sotaru's not here yet. You know him, always 'fashionably late'." She put air quotes around "fashionably late" to emphasize how she thought it was totally ridiculous. Then she noticed Kukai and Tadase. Her mood totally changed and she shot the iciest glare I had ever seen at the two. "Who are _they_?"

"I-If looks could kill..." Tadase whispered to Kukai and he chuckled, bu quickly was shut up by Manami's death stare.

"Oh...um...t-this is Tadase..." I nervously gestured to the one to my left. "...and this is...um...K-kukai! They're f-friends of mine!"

"Oh, okay then! Any friend of Amu's is a friend of mine!" She smiled, winked, and gestured for them us to follow her. I sighed in relief when her mood changed. Now I knew she wasn't going to kill them.

Manami had long blonde hair pulled up into a bun that she covered with a blue beret-like hat, a purple v-neck with a black tank top under it, and regular jeans. She wore a cross necklace, silver watch with small diamonds studded around the face, and a thick, black bracelet on her wrist. (Manami Pic: .com/user_images/R/RE/REV/Revgurl14/1136330081_ ) She skipped ahead of us in her black combat boots, but occasionally sprinted back to us and dragged us a few feet before getting distracted by something.

"Quite the character, eh?" Kukai whispered so that only we could hear.

"Haha!" We all laughed, and I almost forgot all of my pain in that instant. _Almost_.

* * *

"Amu. What took you so long?" Kiyoko slowly walked up to us when we entered the studio. "Your guitar's in the back." Kiyoko had long, waist-length blue hair with side bangs, wore a blue tee shirt, black cargo-like pants with a pocket chain, lace glovelettes, and a thin choker around her neck. (Kiyoko Pic: .com/image/recent/A73_2007/Punk_Anime_) She let me go get my guitar and led Kukai and Tadase to the seats closest to the amp without even asking who they were before walking over to the closet by the door to get her bass.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late." Sotaru saw where I was headed and said, "Oh, your guitar? I'll get that for you." And before I could object, he took off toward the back. Sotaru had chin-length brown hair, a dragon tattoo going from his neck to his cheek, a black choker, wore a red button up shirt that was left unbuttoned with a black tee underneath and black finger gloves.  
(Sotaru Pic: .org/media/pms/c/f3/3k/kb/punk_)

I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin before I heard the familiar voice saying, "Yo, Amu? Who's that guy?" The two both stood behind me, but Kukai had spoken.

I sighed before speaking. "That's Sotaru. He's our drummer."

"Isn't he dreamy, Amu-chan?" Manami stood beside me, totally swooning. She sighed. "He's so perfect, right?" By now I could literally feel the cold, jealous aura that Kukai and Tadase gave off behind me.

"O-of course not, Manami-chan...! A-and besides, I already like someone else!"

"Eh? WHO IS IT? TELL ME NOW!" She said, well, more so demanded.

"Nope." I expected my response to either send her crying or throwing punches.

"Okay!" Huh? Did she just say okay? That's so not like her! I wonder why she would-

"Here's your guitar, Amu." Oh. Of course. Sotaru was standing right by Manami, his hand on her shoulder. "And here's your mic, Mana-chan."

"Th-thank you s-so much!" Ah, Manami. So ignorant. I chuckled. "Why are you laughing, Amu-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Well let's start rehearsal then." Kinana walked into the room carrying a guitar. "Geez, Manami, don't leave this in the car next time, kay?"

Kinana had short black hair, wore a black and white hat, a black tee with swirls on it and a black half-jacket over it, and black pants. (Kinana Pic: .org/comments/code/166382/) I considered her the most intimidating, and not just by her looks but by her actions. She had serious mood swings, well, not Manami serious, but still.

"And you two are...?"

"Oh! Well the blonde one is Tadase, and the brown haired one is Kukai. Guys, this is Kinana."

And with that we started rehearsal; Manami at the mic, Kinana and I on separate sides of her, with Sotaru at the drums and Kiyoko behind me with her bass guitar.

"Okay! We start with 'My Immortal'." Manami began singing.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

"Bravo. Bravo. A little depressing for you, though, don't you think, Amu?"

"K-Kairi!"

* * *

**Well, I was kind of brain dead through this entire chapter, and it took me all day. Ahh, oh well. So I decided to let Kairi come in early! But his time with Amu isn't going to be quite as pleasant as everyone else's was. You know, originally, it was going to be Ikuto instead of Kairi**** but I decided not to, for no particular reason. Anyway, The song is My Immortal by Evanescence. Great song. I'm listening to their song, Wake Me Up Inside. Amu's band is named Born of Diversity and they will be singing a lot of Evanescence, Paramore, and maybe even some VersaEmerge. (Since Manami is a chic, they all have female lead singers)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Rocker4Life05  
**


	6. The Chapter Called Six

**YAY! A QUICK UPDAATE! Anyways...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU mandm1984, N00BINATOR, Tigerfighter98, and IchigoAmu for leaving reviews! I HEART YOU! Haha!  
Anyway...so I just got back from shootin' some hoops with my bro, so I'm kinda tired. Lately, I've been _really _brain dead...but maybe that's because school ends this THURSDAY (well technically Friday but that's a teacher work day) and today is TUESDAY, so maybe I'm just zoning out. Hopefully.  
OMGB I'M LIKE SO HAPPYYYYY! Geuss why! ...No...I didn't get a lifetime supply of chocolate...the guy that I've been going off and on with since fourth grade (I'm in seventh now) asked me out again! Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "Since fourth grade? Why are you going out with him again?" Well, for one he's totally the sweetest guy EVER, two he's majorly KAWAII, and three, well, I just never really got over him! ^o^"  
Oh, yeah, and I based Sotaru off of him...OMGB I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! Okay, so either my cpu just had a retarded moment, or I really messed up, 'cause I was looking over Chapter 5, but it came up as the same as Chapter 4, but with Chapter 5's title (Too Brain Dead To Think Of A Title...), so I deleted it and put the right doc in, double checking just to make sure. It should be fine now! Based on your reviews, though, I think my cpu was, like, being blonde or something.  
And I have a new favorite band...SKILLET! THEY IS LEGIT, FOO! Anyway, my new two favorite songs are Awake and Alive and Comatose. :D Anyway, enough blabber from me, ON WITH LE STORY!...**

* * *

~Amu POV~

"K-Kairi?" My eyes darted around in bewilderment, and I even walked up to him and poked him to ensure he was really there.

"Eh...Amu? What are y-" I cut him off with a big bear hug, surprising everyone in the room, myself included.

I exclaimed when I released him, "Kairi! You're back!"Though by now I could almost feel Kukai and Tadase's cold glares even though they weren't directed at me, I invited the two over into a big group hug with Kairi. I had to continue appearing happy on the outside or they would be worried and suffer even more because of me.

"Manami wants a hug!" The singer poked me hard in the back so that I fell forward, face first, onto the floor. I couldn't even react before I felt a strong pair of arms around me, keeping me from slamming my head.

My eyes widened when I saw the calm face appear above me...it was...Kairi. "Be more careful, Amu." I just stared into his light blue eyes dumbly, taking in his every feature, from the dimples on his cheeks to the sparkle in his eye.

"...Hello, Sanjo-kun." Tadase's voice was deep and threatening, so much that I wondered if he had Chara Changed with Kiseki.

"Oh, hello Tadase. Kukai." **(AN: Okay, so it's been a while since I watched Kairi in the series, so I forgot how he addresses people, so he's just on a first name basis. Kay? Moving on...) **"I hadn't realized you were here." He then carefully helped me stand upright, breaking me from my trance and bringing me back to reality.

"Yo, Sanjo." Kukai smirked, though even I could tell that it was forced, not to mention fake.

"Yo, Mana-chan. You still want a hug?" I looked over to see Sotaru pulling Manami into an embrace, causing her to redden all over her face and nearly faint from the sudden move. " 'Cause I'm happy to oblige." He winked at her and then walked off towards his drum set.

"Oh! That reminds me! Kairi, this is Manami," I motioned over to the swooning girl sitting on the stage. "Over at the drums is Sotaru," I pointed to him, though it wasn't really necessary as he was the only guy in the band. "Kiyoko is the girl that plays the bass, and Kinana is the other guitar player." He looked at the two chatting by the door and nodded, a curious look on his face.

"Hey, Amu. Would that make you the lead guitar?" I proudly nodded in response. After a few seconds he said, "Would you all mind playing a song for me?" This, obviously, was meant for the entire band.

I was in the middle of shaking my head when Manami determinedly exclaimed, "Of course not! We'll play...hmmm..."

"We'll play Ignorance." Kinana walked up to the stage, her guitar in hand, and quickly motioned us on. "...Well? Are we gonna play or not?"

Sotaru started us off with four clicks from his drum sticks. 1, 2, 3, 4...

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

"...Ah. I never though you would be in a rock band, Amu. But hey, it happened, so maybe..." He looked into my eyes and took his glasses off."...Maybe...I can still win your heart." My eyes widened as he peered into them with his own eyes.

"M-maybe..." He seemed relieved at my response, though even I thought it sounded unsure, and smiled before helping me get my guitar off. We sat talking for a while, and I made sure not to leave Tadase and Kukai out. After all, even though Kairi's sudden appearance had shaken me somewhat, I still loved he both of them in a way that couldn't be described in mere words.

During that short, sweet time, the happiness I showed almost felt genuine...almost real. _Almost_. I could still feel the deep, lingering pain in the pit of my heart. Kairi had only greatened it with his words, if anything. I only knew that if he saw me without the cover over my head, if _any_ of them saw how I really felt...I just don't think I'd be able to bear the sadness it would bring on both them and myself.

But right now I wouldn't think about that. Right now I would spend this time with the ones I love, seemingly happy.

"Amu! Are you done playing around now? You are the one that called this rehearsal together, after all! So how about we _rehearse_!" Kiyoko looked about ready to slap me into next week. "Now get up! We're playing Stand Up, ironically."** (AN: It's Stand Up by Fireflight. I don't feel like putting up the lyrics, so here's a link to a video: .com/watch?v=QFZfvq1zmAE )**

~After they play; Ikuto POV!~

Why? Why them? She didn't run away from him when he made a move on her, and she looks perfectly happy hanging out with all three of them! Why can't I be one of them? And after I even came back from my tour just to tell her that I...I loved her... So why not me...

"Amu-chan?" The hyper blonde girl walked up to Amu, dragging the boy with the dragon tattoo with her. "Can I talk with you outside?"

"Uh, sure...?" Before they could come out, I quickly pulled some branches from the tree I was perched on to hide me from view.

I got a better look at the blonde girl when they came out, and something seemed oddly familiar about her...something...but I just couldn't put my finger on it...

"What's up, Manami?" The girl, Manami, slowly and melodramatically took her cap off, allowing her long, knee-length blonde hair to cascade out of its hold.

"Hey, Ikuto, recognize me now?" Her voice had changed. She had gone from cheerful and childish to serious, maybe even scary, in only a matter f seconds, and now she directed her stern gaze onto the tree I was hiding in. "Ikuto?"

She...she knew me? But how? I certainly didn't know anything- " 'Maybe you should just talk to her. It fixes everything.' How 'bout now? Does it ring a bell?"

...O-of course! After I had thrown Yoru and yelled at him...w-wait! Yoru! Maybe she could help me find him like she helped me get courage last time! But...I still hadn't taken her advice...

I looked down at Amu sadly, to see her expression. She looked...nervous...no...anxious. Worried, even. Was she worried...about me? She slowly shifted her gaze from the ground to the exact spot I had hid myself in.

"Amu..." I slowly whispered, sure that only I could hear. But, due to Amu's actions, I was also sure she had heard.

"I-Ikuto...?" She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I-I'm sorry for running away like that. I was...I was scared."

At this point, Amu had let a few tears slip out of her eyes, leaving thin streaks of water on her cheeks, leaving thin streaks of water on her cheeks. I couldn't let this go on. For both my sake and hers.

"Scared of what?" I now stood by the base of the tree, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone for now. And Amu? You can keep this. Peace!" She tossed her hat over to Amu before leaving with a wink.

I stole a glance at Amu after a few seconds of silence. She was standing straight, with her feet close together and her hands clamped together. Obviously, she was as nervous as I was.

"Amu?" I took a few uncertain steps toward her, afraid of provoking her into dashing off again, but soon my hands sat on her shoulders. "Amu? What were you scared of?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes that were filled to the brim with melancholy. Then, suddenly, she threw herself at me and locked onto me with a tight grip. "...The pain, Ikuto..."

Unsure of what else to do, I wrapped my arms around her gently and softly pushed her head onto my shoulder before picking her up and carrying her slowly to the nearest bench. "What hurts?"

"...My heart."

* * *

**Okayyy, so I started this on Tuesday, got grounded, and finished it on Friday...so yeah. Okay, so with Hayden and all, I mega hate his guts right now, but Manami is still gonna love Sotaru just because that's how it was gonna be in the first place. So yeah. And again thanks to the people who've reviewed any chapter in this story...I totally LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY FREAKING HEART YOU EPICLY AWESOME PEOPLE! THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU **** THANK YOU MUCH!  
Okay, so Nagi _might _come in the next chappie, but I dunno.**

**Another random thought...I HATE THE SHUGO CHARA! SERIES ENDING! I won't spoil it, but they should've at least said who won!**

**Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	7. Comfort Comes Calling

**Heyy peoples of Fan Fiction! Sorry it's been a while, but I recently got grounded and it ended yesterday, so now has been my first chance to get on a computer in a while. Hope you enjoy this chappie, though! And thanks for the reviews! IchigoAmu, Tigerfighter98, and Lo, I LUFFS YOU GUYS SO MUCH! So please keep up the constant reviews! **

**IchigoAmu: Yeah I guess he is pretty hot. For a fourth grader. ;) And thanks, haha, I'll find the manga SOMEWHERE if it kills meah! :o And thanks for reviewing so much! And yes, I agree, you are mental. But in a legit way. LUVZ YOU!**

**Tigerfighter98: Well, if you want him to win, give me a good idea for what should happen! I'll be looking forward to that one! Yep, they sure is jealous, and it ain't gonna be the first time. For sure not. Thanks so much for reviewing _again_! It warms mah heart to see reviews! oFTo**

**Lo~chan: I remembered! And thanks for the thanks for the thanks! xP And your epicalityness is more epic than the story because you reviewed! I luff you and everyone else! Haha well I hope you'll keep reading! It only gets more epic...I hope...PEACE! LOVE! ANIME!**

**Okayz! Guys, I really appreciate it when you review! Please keep it up for me! I love you all even if you don't review! (Though I tend to love the reviewers more...) Anyway, it's exactly 7:11 AM right now and I figured I should update before anyone else got up and beat me to the laptop. So that's why I'm here and OFFICIALLY UNGROUNDED! YAWSSS! **

**Oh, and the links, for some odd reason, haven't been showing up in the story, so I'll post 'em on my profile.  
**

**And now to the storyyyyyyy...**

* * *

~Ikuto POV~

Unsure of what else to do, I wrapped my arms around her gently and softly pushed her head onto my shoulder before picking her up and carrying her slowly to the nearest bench. "What hurts?"

"...My heart." She lifted her head and looked up at me with her big, amber orbs that were full of tears and she continued quietly. "I feel...heavy. Like the word is just putting all it's weight on _my _shoulders. But..." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me even closer, looking into my eyes with a crazy desperation. "I don't want anyone else to hurt, either! I...I just c-can't take this crap a-anymore!" Letting go of me, she slipped through my embrace and fell to her knees, sobbing with her head in her hands.

"Amu..." I slowly breathed out her name in a quiet whisper, testing it's sweet sound on my lips, and trying to think of something to help her get through this. To help her stop hurting.

I kneeled down on one knee before cupping my hand under her chin and lifting her head out of her hands. Her eyes were overflowed with tears and as they each fell to the ground, a little dagger stole a stab at my heart, sending a wash of pain and sadness through me. I knew what I needed to do.

"I'll be right back, Amu. Just stay right here." Before she could object to my leaving her, I walked towards the door of the studio and slowly opened it.

~Manami POV~

"...and so that's what happened." I finished explaining my story as they all stared at me with gaping mouths, as if it was crazy that I had left Amu alone with that cat.

"So...what happened after you left?" The brunette, Kukai I think, dumbly asked.

"She came in here and told us...?" The one with glasses said...Kairi?...in a way that suggested he thought Kukai was a complete and utter moron. Obviously he used logic very well, while Kukai had a hard time grasping the actual meaning of logic. As for the blonde one, well, who knew?

"Yo." Without even turning around to face the voice, I knew who it was.

"Ikuto. Where's Amu?" I turned to face him with a fist held up. My mind switched to hyper mode randomly. "Didja just leave her out there? Is she okay? Did you help her out? Did she help you out? Are you two good with each other again? Why aren't you answering me? Answer me before I smack you!" I spoke quickly but soon shut my mouth when Sotaru, my dreamy knight, spoke up.

"Geez, Mana, calm down. What's up, Ikuto?" A look of recognition flitted across Ikuto's face when Sotaru came up. Didn't they go to the same school or something?

Ikuto turned regretfully to the three friends of Amu. "I need your help..."

~Amu POV~

Ikuto had left me alone, and he still hadn't come out of the studio. Why had he gone in there, anyways? Well, at least I knew he was okay, but now...all three, now four, people I had fallen for were in the same place, at the same time, and I was probably going to be in the middle of it.

"I just don't know what to do..."

"Listen to what your heart is telling you, Amu-chan. Then, and only then, will you find the answer you're most content with." What? Was I going crazy? Dang...I was already hearing _voices_? But...this voice, or should I say voices; it sounded like a thousand people speaking quietly at the same time...but I was sure that I knew this voice...from _somewhere_...

Confused, frustrated, and probably crazy, I closed my eyes gently for what felt like the first time in a hundred years. By now, I had stopped crying and moved from the ground to a bench that was outside the studio. All of a sudden, an image flickered across the screen of my dark eyelids...a figure...and it was saying in that harmonious voice, "Listen to your heart, Amu. It'll tell you the right way to go." This was the same figure that had told me what to do with Kukai. Well...maybe I should listen to it again...

Thinking I was totally crazy, I opened my eyes and quietly said, "Who are you?" After waiting for what seemed like forever, I realized that I really must have gone to a voice in my head, seeing a figure when I close my eyes...yep. Definitely mad.

"My name is Aikou." My head snapped up at this response. Aikou...didn't that mean, like, love or something? The more common term for love was koi, I knew that, but...aikou...

"Where are you?" This quiet whisper escaped my lips as I looked around to see if anyone was hiding. But who could have a voice like this?

"Me? Oh, I'm actually in the studio. You won't know who I am if you look, though."

"In the studio..." I looked behind me quickly, glancing through the window unsurely to see if anyone unusual was there.

"_What _are you?" I know, it was rude, but I had to keep a somewhat conversation going, you see, because that voice of a thousand voices sent a wave of security and calmness over me, taking the pain away and replacing it with...love. Love for my parents. Love for my sister. Love for my music. Buut most of all, love for them. Love for Kukai. Love for Tadase. Love for Ikuto. Even love for Kairi. It caused me pain quite often, be sure, but that didn't take the feelings I held in my heart away. I needed to confide in someone. This voice...I needed to confide in it.

"I'm an angel. Well...sometimes, rather. Other times...well...I'm a regular 6th grade girl that plays in a rock band!" Hmm...6th grade girl...that means it's either Manami or Kiyoko...

"Manami...or Kiyoko..." I pondered aloud. Could this be her? Manami: Either hyperactive or dead serious, it depends on the situation. Kiyoko: A calm-natured, though easily angered girl. Hmmm...

"What did you say something Amu?" Then it hit me. I could tell by the one voice that stood out from the other 999.

"Yes I did, Manami, and I would like to ask just _how _you're an angel."

"Well, I wasn't _born _an angel." ...wait a sec...did she just say what I think she did?

"Amu!" Kukai walked over to me with a grin on his face, and I could tell it wasn't forced, but genuine. "Why so sad?" He came up and ruffled my hair, totally messing up its delicate placement.

"Oww! Kuukaiii!" I giggled, despite myself, and pushed him off of me.

"Aww, come on, Amu! Don't ruin all the fun!" Playfully, he pulled me into a gentle embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"K-Kukai...?" A red flush spread itself across my cheeks, and it only deepened when I felt a different hand swipe the stray hairs out of my face.

"Amu-chan. Everything's going to be alright." Tadase sat next to me and held my hand as Kukai pulled me into his lap. "You don't need to worry. We're here for you. All of us."

Just as he said that, Kairi walked up to me and held my face gently in his hands, bringing me up to eye level with him. "We all love you, Amu. When you suffer, we suffer. Please, don't put us through that, Amu."

This...this couldn't be happening! It was...it was...amazing. They went from rivaling each other and casting cold glares to working together. All to make me feel better. There was just something missing...

~Ikuto POV~

I watched them comfort Amu, wishing I could be there, but this had been the deal. They would agree to share Amu fairly for her sake as long as I stayed away. In my normal state, it would've amused me that they saw me as a potential threat, but now, watching them do what I had always wished I was capable of, I almost wished they thought I had no chance with her so they would let me take part in making her feel better. But this was their task. And besides, it's not like she would want me over there anyways.

Sighing, I slowly turned and walked away.

"Huh? Ikuto? Where are you going?" Manami put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face her. "Come on, don't give up! If you care enough about her to let your rivals comfort her instead of you, the obviously this is no lost cause. Let her know all that you did for her, and she'll realize your feelings and let you know whether or not she returns them. Gather up some courage, already!"

I looked at her to see two long, white wings protruding from her back. She was an angel. Of course. How had I forgotten?

Whatever.

After a shake of my head and reverting my eyes to the ground, I continued my trudge away from the studio.

~Normal POV~

Amu laughed at the lame jokes Kukai was making in an attempt to cheer her up while Tadase and Kairi gazed deep into her eyes, not allowing her mind to wander whenever silence settled in.

She was really enjoying this. Now she didn't have to hurt anymore. But something she couldn't quite put her finger on still bothered her, no matter what was said or done. Everyone could feel this, including Manami. Manami had left Amu's mind, but she was about let them all know who she was.

Waiting until Amu could completely immerse herself in the company she had acquired, Manami contemplated her decision to see if she should go through with it. It might anger somebody that could easily destroy her, but it might also help Amu know she had someone she could talk to.

"Huh? Guys it's getting really late. We should probably get going before my parents get mad."

"Awww, come on Amu!"

"She's right, Kukai. Look, it's nearly midnight." Sure enough, when they all looked up at the sky, the moon glowed brightly in the dark sky, looming above them as if the pure beauty of it all might consume them completely at any given moment.

~Amu POV~

_Amu._ It was the same voice from before. The thousands of voices, yet Manami's stood out the most. _Look at me. Someone's here to see you._

I looked over to where Manami was standing, only to have my jaw drop completely at what I saw.

It was Manami...but...not. Her long, blonde hair was pulled into two low pigtails with white ribbon wound around them. She wore a a blue dress that's top cut off along the base of the chest, held up by two white spaghetti straps, and the skirt of it was white about halfway down. The top half of the skirt was blue with a white trim. Just below her shoulders were two thick, blue armbands that were connected to a white piece of cloth that was wider than the rest and flew out from her arm. Under the white cloth were two glovelettes that came up to her elbow, the end hidden by the cloth. In her hand she held a long, white staff that had two glass orbs in the end.

Most striking of all, though, were the two long, white wings that protruded from her back, slowly moving back and forth in a graceful manner that put you in awe. **(Link in Profile.)  
**

Yet, somehow even more surprising than Manami, was the person standing next to her, completely unfazed by the person to his right.

"Hey, Amu-chan!"

* * *

**Meh. Too much nonsense in this chapter. I think I put too many ideas in here. A bunch of crushes, a band, and now an angel. Haaha well at least _I'm _the angel. ;D Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**R&R!  
**


	8. ChApTeR 8

**Heyy! Before I forget, I'm gonna make a disclaimer, because I just realized I haven't in...well...ever. **

**So, here goes.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!'S CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT OF THE STORY. MOVING ON!**

**Anyways, on the topic of reviews, I'm not going to thank you _just_ yet. Why? Well that's totally explainable. It's a little thing called "I'm starting this chappie the same day I posted the last one."So, I'll wait until I'm finished writing this, so I can get everyone!  
**

**I'm really happy that people have already R&R'd! IT MAKES ME FEEL MAJORLY HAPPY IN MAH HEART!**

**Before this gets awkward, let's move on...**

**This chappie will be...KUKAMU! Why? Why have a random Kukamu chapter, oh wise one?**

**Well, that's simply because Tigerfighter98 gave me a FANTAZING (That's fantastic and amazing.) idea! AND SO I SHALL USE IT! But creds for the idea all got to Tiger.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY...before I, you know, start ranting...**

* * *

Yet, somehow even more surprising than Manami, was the person standing next to her, completely unfazed by the person to her right.

"Hey, Amu-chan!"

~Amu POV~

E-E-EH? Was that really...?

"M-M-MIUU?"

"Yes. Hello, Amu-chan." She smiled warmly at me before introducing herself with the calm aura she always seemed to carry about her.

Before any more words could be exchanged, two loud, obnoxious rings simultaneously burst through the quiet air, causing everyone to check their cellphones, but only Tadase and Kairi picked theirs up and began speaking.

Miu walked over towards me as I gaped in utter disbelief.

Miu was supposed to be dead.

Anyhow, she was here; living, breathing, talking, the whole bunch. She swept her long, black hair behind her shoulder while sighing at my obvious surprise. She wore a knee-length sun dress (though it was about 40 degrees outside) that was held on her shoulders by two thick, dark blue straps that connected to a white top that started just above the chest and ended just below it. From the top came a button-down green skirt with blue trimming. She attempted to keep her big, beach-style green hat on her head as though it were being blown away by some imaginary wind. **(Link in profile) **

"Umm, Amu?" Kairi awkwardly interrupted us. "I have to go. My sister is high...again." He looked embarrassed, and I was about to say something before Tadase cut in.

"I have to leave, too, Amu-chan." He smiles at me in that way that melts the world around me, replacing the void with imaginary sparkles.

Kairi ended that before I could get too caught up in the smile. "Keep yourself safe, okay Joker?" He smiled when he used his old nickname for me.

"Don't worry, Chairman." I returned his warm smile with a smirk as hey both walked off into the night. We watched their backs until they disappeared.

"Hey, Amu?" I attempted to turn halfway to try and look at Kukai, but failed miserably when he tightened his grip around my waist (I was still in his lap) and rested his head on my shoulder, chuckling when he heat roe onto my cheeks. "Who's she?" He jerked his chin to where Miu was standing.

"O-Oh! That's M-Miu. She was my b-best friend before I moved here." I stuttered a little before composing myself and leaning my head on top of Kukai's. Obviously, I was getting caught up in the moment. "Last I heard she was...she was...dead." I whispered before glancing up at the blackette standing above us, peering down with a smirk.

In his surprise at my words, he attempted to pick his head up, but failing when my own head impeded him from accomplishing this. "Geez, Amu, your head's heavy!" He gave in and snuggled deeper into my shoulder, obviously not afraid to show his affection now that the others were gone.

"K-Kukai!" I picked my head up and shrugged his off of my shoulder. " People are here, you know!"

He only gave me his crooked smile before replying, "It didn't seem to bother you before."

"W-W-Well...that was because...umm..." My face flushed red as I struggled to find an excuse. Kukai chuckled as more time passed, in which I still hadn't found an answer.

"Hmmm..." Miu spoke up, a glint in her eye. "Maybe I should just leave you two alone..." She smirks before yelling to Manami, "YO, GOODY-GOODY?" Her grin only widens when Manami sends the cocky girl a death glare.

"What, you little, cocky, stuck up, lying..." Her string of insults trailed off until she was only mumbling to herself.

"Let's leave these two alone." Then, unbelievably, a dark swirl opened up, like a portal or something, and before she could step into it, she looked over to the gaping Manami. "You coming, goody-goody?"

Manami just turns her head before smirking. "No thanks, I've got a ride." And just like that, she flew off towards who-knows-where.

Great. Just great.

"So, now that we're alone..." Kukai smirked at me before pulling me even closer to him as he used one hand to play with my hair, he other one a restraint on my waist.

"Kukai! Stop it!" I blushed and tried to kick my way out of his grasp, but, of course, to no avail.

"Oh, come on Hinamori!" He joked around with me, and even gave me a noogie to which I loudly protested, before turning me around to face him. His emerald-like eyes glittered as they bore into mine, making it completely impossible to break away from his gaze.

Though, I wasn't sure if I wanted to end this peaceful moment.

"Amu." He pronounced each syllable of my name slowly, as if relishing in the sound of it. Weird. "What's wrong?" He reached up a hand to push a loose strand of hair behind my ear before continuing. "I mean, the whole day you've been off. First, in your room, you were crying as if you were the only person left in the world, but then all of a sudden you're all chipper and like 'Let's goo!'. Then, during your entire band rehearsal, you seemed distracted, unable to concentrate." Woah. Kukai, using a big word like 'unable'? Is anything in this world right? "You've been distracted, sad even, this entire time." He cocked a grin before continuing. "So, what's up?"

I sighed, not waning to trouble him with anything, especially not with my pain. "B-Betsune. I'm perfectly fine." I looked down grimly as even my own voice betrayed me. I sounded weak, and my voice came out in a small whisper.

His grin faltered when I looked down in misery, my bags covering my face in an attempt to hide the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. I was nowhere near fine._ Everything _was wrong. But...I couldn't just up and tell him _that_, could I?

No. No, I had to keep a content guise. I attempted to plaster a smile on my face before I looked up, but found that my face muscles refused to budge from the pathetic frown they had molded themselves into.

Useless. This effort was useless. Futile. I sighed, for the second time, and looked up at Kukai, my eyes full of tears and about to overflow with them. His emerald orbs widened as he saw my expression.

And I gave in.

"EVERYTHING'S wrong, Kukai! _Every-frikkin'-thing_! I've hurt people out of my own selfishness and denial!" I tightly closed my eyelids before attempting to turn away from him, expecting him to walk away in disgust.

But, he did the exact opposite.

Pulling me back into his tight embrace, he hugged me and ran one hand down my back in a comforting way_. _Without knowing what I was doing, I burrowed my head into his chest, crying my tears into his shirt. "Everything's going to be okay, Amu." I felt his soft lips on top of my head before he continued. _"_I'll always be here for you, no matter what." He squeezed me a little as if to assure me that he was really there.

"No. It won't." I found myself saying that, despite his sweet words of comfort. I clenched my fists before turning away from him and getting off of his lap. "Nothing will ever be okay." I ended up punching at the nearest tree, only to shrink back in pain as I looked over at my bruised knuckles.

"How can you know that, Amu?" He had gotten up, too, and now spun me around to face him. Then, he grabbed my bruised hand and kissed all of the red spots, causing me to flush in response. I would never expect this from Kukai, but I guess everyone had a romantic side to them.

"B-Because...I just do, okay!" Though I had meant to sound loud and threatening, my voice yet again betrayed me and came out in a small, embarrassing squeak.

"Yeah," he chuckled quietly. Of course you do. And you know what else you 'just know'?"

I turned to face him, despite myself. "W-What?"

...

Curiosity overtaking me, I placed a hand on his shoulder when he didn't answer and shook him. "What _is _it?"

"...I love you." He gazed at me, boring his beautiful emerald eyes into mine as he completely made me lose what little train of thought I had. My own eyes widen at hearing these words again, though the last time I had heard them seemed like so long ago. "And I always will, Amu. I will always be here whenever you need me. No matter what happens, you can count on me to stand by you and comfort you in any way I possibly can."

"...B-but...why?" I asked after I somewhat composed myself.

He looked at me like I was crazy before replying. "I already told you..." He leaned closer before whispering, "I love you."

~Kukai POV~

I appeared cocky and at ease, though I was really nervous. Like, to epic proportions.

_Woah, Kukai. No more big words. You're gonna confuse yourself._

It was then that I realized just how close our faces were. Amu's breathtaking golden eyes widened as she saw this, too, and her cheeks flushed to a bright red. I had to make a move. I had to do _something_ before this got embarrassingly awkward.

So, I did the only thing I could.

I cocked a grin before I slowly leaned in even closer, hesitating for a second, and when I saw no opposition, I quickly locked my lips onto hers. Much to my surprise, she kissed backed.

After about 2 minutes like this, I uncertainly swiped my tongue across her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. After she granted it by opening her mouth and breathing into me, our tongues began a fierce battle in our mouths. Soon, though, we're both gasping for air, stealing it from each others mouths as we stood with our foreheads pressed together.

"I..." Amu began breathlessly. "I love you..."

She had said this before, but still the words struck me like a bolt of lightning, their force enough to tear me in half. It was a good feeling, though.

I looked up at the nearly pitch black sky, reluctantly tearing away from Amu, and I realized just how late it was.

"Amu..." I looked over at her with sad eyes before continuing. "You should probably get home now. I'll walk you there." My voice was surprisingly strong and steady, considering I had just made out with the one and only girl I loved. I guess I was just...happy. Happy that she loved me, happy that she returned my kiss, and happy that she was there with me. I was just...really, really happy.

I could only hope that she was, too.

During the walk to her house, we held hands, but neither of us spoke. The silence between us was awkward...but a good kind of awkward. Before she walked through the door, Amu smiled playfully before pecking my lips gently and skipping into her house.

Yeah, I would call that happy.

I watched her back as she hopped away, giving her a happy smile when she turned around and waved to me.

Hinamori Amu.

I repeated her beautiful name over and over in my head as I started to walk away. The methodical click of my heels on the ground calmed my mind as I thought about what I would do tomorrow. I could already see the surprise on her face when I stood by her window. You know, the one that she sits next to in...woah...that's a little stalkerish.I shook my head and decided to think about everything that had happened.

Before I could reminisce, though, a hand grabbed my face and pulled me down behind a bush.

"Mmm-mnnm-mm!" I attempted to cry out for help, only to have the hand clamp down harder on my mouth.

The owner of the hand dragged me a distance of what I estimated to be about 20 feet, though with the aonstant tabbing of sticks and rocks that cut me, it seemed a lot longer.

As soon a the dragging stopped, I was gagged and blindfolded."You sure it's this one?" A deep, male voice said.

"Yes. Definitely him. Suzuki will definitely be proud of us." **(Haaha...Suzuki...) **This new voice was female, and sounded seductive. The male responded with a low growl, obviously meant to be flirtatious. Ughh...gross.

"Will you two cut the crap? Please?" A new, younger female voice interrupted the others.

"Y-yes, M-Miss Hoshina."

* * *

**Ohoho! Kukai gets kidnapped! :O**

**That part of the story was completely my idea.**

**All the Amu-and-Kukai-alone-fluffiness-that-was-so-epic, yeah that awesomeness was Tigerfighter98's idea. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!**

**Anyway, moving on to reviews! THANK YOU TIGERFIGHTER98 AND IKATA-CHAN! YOU REALLY MADE MY DAY WITH YOUR REVIEWS! I LUFFZ YOU ALL! AND I ALSO LUFF EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS! But...you know...I might luff ya more if you review...but I STILL LUFF YOU EITHER WAY!'**

**ANYWAY...I got bored when I had a mind blankout...and this is what I texted my extremely-annoying-I-wish-he-would-crawl-in-a-hole-and-die friend: -bags head on wall- Stupid stupid stupid stupid! -throws computer- WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID MACHINE! -dies- NUUU! All that hard work...-faints-**

**Well, I'll see you next update! PEACE, LOVE, ANIME.**

**~*RoCkEr*~  
**


	9. Exchange?

**Hey! I'm finally back! Soo sorry I took so long to update! See, I went out of town last week and got back on Saturday, but this is the first chance I've gotten to be on the computer...so I'm not gonna waste it!**

**Anyway, Tigerfighter98's birthday was on the 19th! I can't believe I missed it! Well everyone go and wish her an epicly late birthday! Haha well before I forget what happened in the last chapter, let's do the disclaimer and move on with the story, aight? **

**I DOES NOT OWN NO SHUGO CHARA CHARACTERS UNLESS I CREATED THEM. I DOES NOT OWN NO ANY SETTINGS USED IN THE ORIGINAL ANIME. THANK YOU. (Haha Yay for epic grammar!)  
**

**Moving on!**

* * *

Before I could reminisce, though, a hand grabbed my face and pulled me down behind a bush.

"Mmm-mnnm-mm!" I attempted to cry out for help, only to have the hand clamp down harder on my mouth.

The owner of the hand dragged me a distance of what I estimated to be about 20 feet, though with the aonstant tabbing of sticks and rocks that cut me, it seemed a lot longer.

As soon a the dragging stopped, I was gagged and blindfolded."You sure it's this one?" A deep, male voice said.

"Yes. Definitely him. Suzuki will definitely be proud of us." **(Haaha...Suzuki...) **This new voice was female, and sounded seductive. The male responded with a low growl, obviously meant to be flirtatious. Ughh...gross.

"Will you two cut the crap? Please?" A new, younger female voice interrupted the others.

"Y-yes, M-Miss Hoshina."

~Amu POV~

I laid on my bed thinking about all the things that had happened. I really did love Kukai. That would never change. But...was I really ready to just...drop everyone else for him? No...I couldn't. No matter how much I loved Kukai, there was still Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi to think all still held my heart in their hands, and nothing could change that.

My heavy head dropped into my hands as I got more and more frustrated. How was this going to work? Maybe I should just leave and never come back...that would probably be better for everyone...but...I didn't want to leave them...

Ugh. This was too much! Why do I have to be so sensitive for each one of them? It's just not fair! Why can't I just be a normal girl that enjoy life without any major problems. But of course, I'm that unlucky girl that always gets stuck with the problems. Why me, though? There's nothing special about me!

"Nothing...special..." I sadly stated that easily found fact aloud, unaware of the other person that lingered in the room.

"Nothing special, Amu-chan?" I picked my head up out of my hands slowly when I heard this familiar voice only to see...Nagihiko...?"Everything about you is special. Your heart is the biggest I have ever seen in my days. Your smile can light up even the darkest, dreariest room. And your eyes...they're just...amazing. I melt at the mere sight of them. Everything..." He slowly walked toward me before cupping his hand under my chin and lifting my head up to look him in the eye. "Everything about you is special, Amu-chan..."

His brown eyes bore into mine as we went off into our own little world...

"Nagihiko...? What are you doing here?" I asked, not really caring what the answer was.

"Oh, yeah, well...I kind of saw you and Kukai earlier...so I..." He tugged on his collar nervously, which began to worry me. And then I realized something as he began to speak again... "I had to...um...come and tell you something..." Was he...was he going where I thought he was going? 'Cause if he is, I think I'll just explode. Before he finished his sentence, he sat next to my on my bed and took my hand into his. "I need to tell you that...I'm...I'm in love...with you." He looked into my eyes and held my gaze there for what seemed like forever.

Then I remembered. "N-Nagi...I-I can't d-do this!" I quickly got up and ran out the door and started down the stairs, sobbing. I couldn't let this happen again. Someone would get hurt, and I couldn't let that happen. Not again.

"Amu!" He came after me, but I only ran faster. My parents had left with Ami to take her out for dinner as a birthday present. That meant I wouldn't have to deal with them.

About halfway down the stairs, still sobbing, my foot caught on the edge of the railing and I went down, tumbling.

Of course, though, someone caught me by my hand in an attempt to prevent me from probably breaking a bone.

Sometimes I wished they would let me go so I wouldn't have to be in this situation.

"Amu-chan! Be more careful! You could've seriously hurt yourself!" Nagihiko exclaimed as he spun me around on the small step to face him. "Please, tell me what's wrong." In his eyes I could see genuine worry.

"I...I just...I can't take this anymore..." I found myself saying in a pathetic whimper. Why did I say that? Why couldn't I have just run the last few steps down the stairs to get away? "Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi...and now...you..." The look in his eyes forced me to continue despite myself. "It's too much..." I fell to my knees, my face completely expressionless.

"Amu-chan." Nagihiko gently pulled me up off the ground...and into his arms. "No matter how things look, always remember that you are you, and you never have to change for someone else. You're amazing. One of a kind. Even if you end up picking someone else, I will never give up. So give me strength. By being strong. Please." He glanced at me, and then outside. following his gaze, I saw the beautiful moon, and remembered how late it was. Why had Mom and Dad taken Ami out at...what? One in the morning?

"Hey...Nagi?" I looked up at him, a blush spreading across my face as I remembered I was still in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Can we take a walk outside? I need some air." I really just wanted o get out of his awkward embrace, but, hey, worth a shot.

"Of course." And with that he confidently strode out the door, without putting me down, and headed toward the woods near my house.

"Heyy! Nagihiko! I said 'Let's take a walk' not 'Let's have Nagi do all the walking while I'm carried against my will'" I struggled against his surprisingly strong grasp.

"Okay, Okay, I'll put you down. On one condition..." An evil gleam flitted across his eyes as he said this.

"...and that would be...?" I sighed in exasperation, obviously dreading this "condition".

"Oh, simply that you-" He was cut off by a loud crash that came from the nearby woods.

We exchanged looks and, before we knew it, I was on the ground sprinting and he was right on my heels.

~Utau POV~

_CRASH!_

Great. What had those two idiots done now? **(The gang doesn't know Utau. She's evil right now...Muhaaha... :L)**

I quickly jogged over to front of our campsite and chuckled at the scene that lay before me. Really, these two were too funny sometimes.

_"_Ahhhh, geez guys! Can you be _any _more worthless?" The kid we had caught, Kukai I believe, had managed to start running around, making my idiotic colleagues chase him around. The big crash had been Kukai jumping over the small tent, and them running into it. That just happened to be the tent that had _all _our supplies in it, as in our food, clothing, weapons, the whole bunch. Great.

Despite this obvious dilemma, I continued to quietly chuckle, earning some strange glances_. They can't catch this little kid?_ He grinned through the cloth on his mouth as he ran toward me, attempting to pass me. I only smirked and grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could escape.

Too easy.

What did surprise me, though, were the worried shouts that came from the surrounding forest.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Great. They had probably heard the ruckus caused by this _stupid_ boy.

Something obviously concerned Kukai, as he quickly looked toward the noise, his face telling me that he dearly hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

Sure enough, when a girl with bright, bubblegum hair and a boy with dark, purple-ish hair came into the clearing, his countenance fell and he slumped to his knees. I was unpleasantly surprised when he decided to yell out, "Nagihiko!" The boy looked over at us and he instantly began to run. "Stop! Take Amu and get out of here! Now!" The boy seemed surprised, but the look on Kukai was enough to convince him to go.

Wait...Amu?

"Come on Am-"

"NO." She walked right up to me, wagged a finger in my face, and looked just plain terrifying. It didn't faze me, obviously. "You let him go RIGHT NOW."

I chuckled and replied "And what if I don't"

"Then I-" She was quickly cut off by a gag being shoved into her mouth. "Mmnnmmn! Mm!" She attempted to cry out.

"AMU!" Kukai and the other boy shouted in unison. Before they could do anything, though, a knife was quickly held to Amu's throat.

"One more step, and she gets it." Kontanu, my male companion, said in a low, threatening voice. "You can both just walk away now, but we take the girl."

"Kont-" I tried to reason with him, but was interrupted.

"Utau! This is the girl we were sent after! The boy was just bait!" Oh...right...looks like I forgot...

Then, suddenly, something flew in, landing just in front of us. Well, not really flew, more like jumped.

"Let. Her. Go."

* * *

**SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I was gone all last week and couldn't write, and I've been grounded for a while, and a new rule has been made that means i can hardly ever get on the cpu! Well, here it is! Adios! **


	10. Surprise, surprise!

**Abby: Okay, so if any of you have read my other story, Long Lost (only 2 chappies xO), then you'll want to know that I'm discontinuing it until I finish this one. :/ Just for the sake of time. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Amu: Abby-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for the band members, Miu, and any others not associated with Shugo Chara or any other anime. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

~Nagihiko POV~

I demanded Amu's release. Never in my life could I let her go, no matter what.

"Hey, kid. Did you just hear me? Back off, or _she gets it_." The man gave me a devilish grin as he spoke in a low growl.

I only grinned and used the power of Beat Jump to quickly grab the knife, push Amu away, and grab the man's shirt. All in a matter of 3 seconds. "Or _who_ gets it again?" I shoved the man backwards, causing him to crash into a nearby tent, before running over to Amu. "Amu..." I whispered. "Are you alright?" Although she nodded, her eyes told me otherwise. She was sad and scared, obviously worried about who could possibly want to kidnap her, and what they might've done to her.

I looked around quickly to see if anyone else tried to come after her. The older woman was bent over the man, trying to wake him up, while the blonde girl quietly stood still, her eyes widened and...full of tears?

"You...you love her...don't you?" She whispered to me, a melancholic look in her eye.

"Uhmm...err...yes..." By my reply, everyone could tell that I was thrown off by her sudden change in attitude and behavior.

She dropped to her knees before saying, "I love someone, too...but...he d-doesn't..." Before finishing, she covered her face with her hands in an attempt to stop the sudden flow of tears that poured down her face.

~Amu POV~

Without thinking, I ran toward the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder, kneeling. "Listen..." I gently shook her until she looked up to me. "Things are gonna happen, and you're not always gonna like it." At this point, we were both standing and i looked her straight in the eye. "But you just have to suck it up and _move on_."

A few minutes of silence followed my bold statement before I realized how hypocritical I was being. These feelings and words were contradicting what I had been telling myself all those moments I had groveled in pain...and...well...I felt ready to heed my own words and move on. I let go of the girl's shoulder before putting a sad sort of smile on my lips and saying, "So...how about we move on already...as friends..." MY smile grew bigger as she tilted her head up and returning a small smile.

"That sounds nice..." Her quiet reply was only loud enough for me to hear, but it felt real. I was gonna like this girl.

"...Um...Amu? Yeah, we're still here, in case you forgot." Kukai said sarcastically, obviously happy about the turn of events. My small giggle quickly turned into a huge yawn as I realized just how heavy my eyes were.

"Come on, Amu-chan. Let's get you home, now." Nagihiko smiled warmly at me before offering a hand. He winked at Kukai before saying, "It's my turn, okay?" Kukai slowly nodded, his face twitching as he tried to smile.

"S-sure..." He said before sending a quick glare at Nagihiko. I giggled at the two as they stared each other down.

"Well...? Shall we go?"

Nagihiko walked over and grabbed my hand before responding. "We shall." He leaned down and kissed my hand, earning a flushed face from me in return.

"Hey, hey. Don't have too much fun, alright?" Kukai spoke to us as if we were children before giving a playful thumbs up. He'd obviously gotten over his jealously...for the most part. Kukai was still Kukai, and I loved him for it.

Nagi and I headed off to the direction of my home soon after.

...

The annoyingly awkward silence between us was deafening, neither of us wanting to say a word for fear of possibly creating tension. That quickly ende when Nagihiko decided to speak up.

"So...Amu...how's everyone?" He gave a small smile when I laughed at his attempt at conversation.

"Everyone's pretty good. Since the term ended, we haven't all hung out together, though." I sighed. "Hey...you know what?" I said once an idea struck me.

"Yeah?"

"We should all go see that new movie that came out!" I grinned when he looked startled as to why I would suggest such a movie.

"You mean the new horror film, _Brutal_ **(A/N: couldn't think of a name -.-'')**?" He gaped at me when I responded with a nod.

"The very one." I grinned evilly.

"Uhhh...I guess that'd be cool..." He sweat-dropped when I got into an evil laughing fit.

~Nagihiko POV~

Amu-chan was beginning to scare me as she laughed maniacally for about 10 straight minutes.

By now we were far from the wood where the strange exchange had taken place. My reminiscence was interrupted by an obnoxiously loud yawn that came from my companion. When I mockingly raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed and looked down.

"Would you like me to carry you the rest of the way home, Amu-chan?" I said quietly with a soft smile on my face. A deeper had of red spread across her kind face as she slowly nodded.

Before I could oblige and pick her up into my arms, something flew by me, nearly impaling my chest. Relieved as I was that it didn't hit me, dread and horror quickly filled me when a desperate, pained cry came from behind me. Hoping it wasn't the obvious, I turned, only to have my fears realized as Amu lay on the ground.

I kneeled down to her coiled form and removed her hand from the spot it so tightly held to: just above her right hip. A rusty scent filled the air as I gaped in utter disbelief.

A knife was impaled in her side.

* * *

**Abby: Okay, so I know this chapter is even shorter than the one before, but please just stick with me! I only have 5 more minutes left on the computer, so I wanted to finih this quickly and post it up before it was too late. **

**Ikuto: More like you just ran out of ideas. *rolls eyes***

**Abby: What was that? Did you sat something, Ikuto? *grabs chainsaw and starts chasing Ikuto***

**Ikuto: *running for his freaking life***

**Amu: *sigh* Please leave your ideas and comments!*grabs another random chainsaw and helps Abby chase down Ikuto*  
**


	11. Author's Note!

**Okay, so I'm going to take a break from writing. It'll help me get a better outline of the story, and I'll be able to get some rest. **

**Yeah, I know, I haven't done much that would make me need to rest, but I'm having major writer's block and I just need a little while to gather my wits and such. I hope you won't give up on this story while I'm gone.**

**For now, continue reading and writing. Also, PM me with ideas for your favorite Amu couple(: **

**Well, that's really it for now. When I update after my break, I'll delete this A/N. Till then, Ja ne! **


End file.
